With Time Comes Change
by Unleashed111
Summary: Dimmock is still just a little boy compared to everyone else in the yard. So why does he faint every time he hears Sherlock talk? Meanwhile a murderer is still on the loose. Review or I will hurt you.


**Dimmock needs more fans... really!**

It was another day at Scotland Yard and DI Dimmock was lazily doodling on his paperwork. Well what do you expect? He wasn't old like Lestrade or as old as the rest of the DIs. In fact he might be the youngest DI in the history of Scotland Yard! He manage to graduate Collage and get this job at the age of 24, and then it took him 2 years to be promoted. So now he was 26 and doodling. His first case was something about an underground smuggling system or whatever. There was also some arrogant sod named Sherlock or something. He totally just took over and declared him to be wrong and it was a murder, not a suicide. It was very convincing so he was going to put it in the reports but some other officer seemed to think it was okay to bully him into putting what he thought. They knew it would piss off Sherlock quite a bit. They wouldn't take the blame either so, it was a win-win for them. So Sherlock comes blaming him thinking he's oh so clever. He never gets any respect from anyone here, they just see him as so lump on the log that can be sat on. What was he doing again? Oh right paperwork, he looked down. It was filled with his doodles of space rockets and his name. He sighed today was not a good day to do paperwork, it was too boring today. Dimmock was too caught up in his doodles and thoughts that he didn't see or hear Lestrade come over to him.

"Hey! Dimmock!" Lestrade shouted.

Everyone looked up and stared at the older DI shouting at the younger DI. Startled Dimmock dropped his pencil and snapped his head up.

"Yeah?" Dimmock stuttered.

"You have a new case!" Lestrade looked him in the eye. "And this time don't upset Sherlock he just comes complaining to me!"

Dimmock's face reddened. It wasn't his fault that the Scotland Yard wasn't a bully-free zone!

"Why can't you take care of it!" Dimmock said.

"Because, when I die or something. Sherlock need to be able to turn to another younger DI." Lestrade said.

"But it's not my fault that I said suicide it-" Dimmock was cut off.

"I don't care just write whatever Sherlock tells you and you'll be fine!" Lestrade walked off.

Dimmock stared and groaned. He gather up his stuff and hurried off, it was best to get this over with fast. Downstairs the cop car was waiting and he hurried in. The ride was short and fast. He hoped to avoid Sherlock and therefore, those dumb bullies would have nothing against him. They set up the tape and Dimmock walked to find the body only to run into Sherlock.

"Hello again Dimmock." Sherlock said politely.

Dimmock paled, all the stress he held back came loose and it overwhelmed him. He became light-headed and his vision blurred. He collapsed onto the floor, Sherlock looked back at John and John hurried forwards. kneeling down beside Dimmock, John checked him out.

"He seems fine must have just collapsed from stress or what not." John said.

"What? Did I scare him or stress him out somehow?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no you were just fine. Let see what he has to say when he wakes up." John frowned.

Sherlock just said hello in a polite manner and Dimmock fainted. On the ground Dimmock stirred.

"What?" Dimmock sat up.

"You fainted from stress." John explained.

Dimmock saw them again and paled further. But tried to get up never the less. John helped him to his feet and he dusted himself off.

"Can you tell me what's got you so stresses? It has to do with Sherlock doesn't it? You only paled and fainted when you saw him." John asked.

"Ummm, n-no it's nothing really!" Dimmock stuttered.

John eyed him suspiciously but let it slide for now. After the case he would confront him. Dimmock walked forwards and almost fell again, John grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" John asked.

Dimmock looked over his shoulder and saw the 3 men staring at him. Dimmock gulped, he couldn't tell John without getting beaten up. Then however they could protect him from them. Dimmock shook his head, now was not a good time. It was time to focus.

"Maybe later but not now." Dimmock whispered.

John nodded that's what he thought, later. Sherlock had run ahead and was now returning. He turned to John.

"I figured it out, the murderer is still in area." Sherlock said.

Sherlock looked around and Dimmock fainted again. The stress was too much whenever Sherlock talked. John jumped forwards, catching the DI before he hit the ground.

"Sherlock, we need to take him to Baker St. right now!" John said.

"But the killer is here!' Sherlock whined.

"Yes but Dimmock faints whenever he hears your voice. Doesn't that bother you?" John snapped.

"Yeah but-" Sherlock whined.

"Not buts!" John snapped. "The police can take it from here is the killer is in the area!"

Sherlock sighed. John was in one of his moods where he couldn't be talked out of. He looked down at Dimmock and wondered where Lestrade was. Sherlock sighed again and left to find a cab. John picked up the small DI and carried him over. The cabbie gave them a strange look but ignored him otherwise. The made it to Baker St. and Dimmock still hadn't woken up yet. John payed the cabbie and hauled Dimmock upstairs. He wasn't heavy or anything but he was pretty sure that as a doctor that Dimmock was too skinny for his size. As soon as John put him down he began to wake up.

"Where?" Dimmock looked around.

"We brought you to Baker St." John said.

"Why? We need to finish the case!" Dimmock cried.

"You seem really bugged about somthing to do with Sherlock. What's wrong?" John asked.

Sherlock stood behind him. Dimmock squirmed him his chair.

"It wasn't my fault I put suicide on the reports!" Dimmock shouted out.

"I don't care about that any more!" Sherlock snorted and then held up 2 colors pads. One red and the other green. "What color are this?"

"Stop it Sherlock!" John snapped.

"No. Dimmock is color blind and I want to know what type." Sherlock said.

"Um the card on your left is pink and the card on your right is blue." Dimmock said.

John sighed, Sherlock sure could get sidetracked a lot.

"Annnyyways." John turned back to the topic. "What do you mean? By the suicide?"

"Well, I wanted to put murder but some butt heads decide that they wanted to make my life terrible and you pissed off. It seemed to work." Dimmock sighed. "I was working late on the reports and some dummies came over and threatened me. If I didn't write suicide then they would beat me up so badly."

"Where does the real problem come in?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, you decide to rise to the bait and get mad at me. Then the bullies think that, it worked and should do it some more. While Lestrade wanted me to write whatever you said so that he didn't have to worry about you coming and complaining to him. I couldn't make him mad, that would be bad." Dimmock looked down. " It's not only that. I don't get any respect from anyone. I ask for the forensics reports 2 weeks ago and still haven't gotten them, because some Sargent thinks it's alright, just because I'm younger that it's okay to put my files on hold and put his through right then and there."

"It's slow because they have Anderson lower everyone's IQ." Sherlock snorted.

Dimmock looked at him confused.

"It was Anderson that finished my reports for me within 4 hours." Dimmock sighed. "He might be the only one who doesn't disrespect me."

John looked at him. "So who are these people?"

Dimmock looked at him and frowned.

"People I don't even know!" Dimmock sighed. "I'll just have to work harder for some respect!"

John got up and walked downstairs, then looking back up he shouted, "Well aren't you going to come and help catch this killer or not!"

Sherlock smiled and hurried downstairs. Dimmock followed like a dog in his wake. John called a taxi and they were off again. Back to the crime scene. They arrived and found that nothing much had changed except to fact they surrounded one of the buildings. They presumed that the killer was inside that one. Dimmock walked over to one of the officers.

"Is he in there?" Dimmock asked.

"Yeah, but we can't charge in. He has a hostage." The man snorted and turned his back.

Dimmock frowned. "What does he want?"

"Another guy to go in there and fight him. If he wins then we have to keep sending more people in to be killed and if he wins he'll give himself up." The man sighed and walked away.

Dimmock walked over to Sherlock and told him what has happened.

"Interesting, he wants a fight eh?" Sherlock took off coat. "I'll give it to him!"

But before Sherlock or John could do anything, Dimmock had taken off and ran inside. Sherlock sprinted after him shouting after him. But Dimmock didn't stop, instead he slammed the door in hos face and locked it. Dimmock's heart was beating fast. He walked upstairs and in the small room was a man. he had scars on his face and his hair was short. He looked up at Dimmock and smiled with yellow teeth.

"So you're who they choose eh?"

Dimmock frown. What did he mean? The man stood up and walked around Dimmock looking at him like he was some sort of animal. Meanwhile downstairs, Sherlock was pounding on the door. The door didn't budge though and nobody came to help him but John. Sherlock turned around accusingly. He strutted forwards and snapped at the officer that told Dimmock the news.

"You, lied. Didn't you. The killer didn't want to fight he wanted an officer to hold hostage otherwise the already dying captive would die." Sherlock snapped.

"Ehh, he was a useless sod." The man smirked.

Sherlock frowned and punched the man with all his rage. The man fell to the ground with a bruise already forming on his cheek. Sherlock was about to hit him again when he heard a scream, it was blood curling and loud. Sherlock looked up and ran over to the door again. He needed to text Lestrade right now and fix this.

_Dimmock is in trouble help us_ SH

At first there was no answer but then a response came.

_On my way._

Sherlock sighed, this was not going to end pretty. Meanwhile up with Dimmock. The man smiled and grabbed Dimmock roughly. Dimmock responded instantly, he kneed him in the stomach and punching his face. There was a loud crack and the man wailed in pain. With that he yanked out a gun and shot a figure in the corner. A blood curling scream was emitted from the figure. They slump forwards dead, their blood pooling at their feet. Dimmock let out a whimper. If that was the hostage then what would the killer use to barter? Him. But nobody would care for him and would just let him die. The man smirked and walked over to Dimmock who was standing still now.

"Now, listen up pretty boy. You're my ticket out of here." The man leaned in close, his breath smelled of drugs and alcohol.

Dimmock grunted as he was roughly shoved to the ground. The man tied knots around his wrists and hauled him to his feet. Just as he was pushing Dimmock out the door. Police sirens were wailing outside and Dimmock swore he heard Lestrade's voice. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like you have a bigger audience now!"

The man continued to push him out the door and outside. The police light, lit up the night. Dimmock was momentarily blinded by the lights but being in police work his eyes adjusted quickly to the lights that he would see everyday. Knowing the killer would be confused as well, Dimmock swung his elbow backwards and hit the man in his gut as the man doubled over. Dimmock brought his hands up and hit him downwards right on top of his head. The man fell unconscious, Lestrade and everyone else was there too and they ran over to greet him. Dimmock smiled, this was better. He wondered how much respect he gained now. He was just enjoying the company when the medics rushed him away and put a strange bright orange blanket on him. Dimmock frowned, he just wanted to see everyone. Not sit here like a little boy in his blanket. But his wish came true as Lestrade, John and Sherlock came waltzing over.

"I don't need this blanket!" Dimmock frowned and took off the blanket.

Lestrade put it right back on and Sherlock laughed.

"I don't want it!" Dimmock whined.

Dimmock threw the blanket onto the ground and stood on top of it. Sherlock laughed and smiled.

"I didn't like it either, but I didn't do what you just did right there!" Sherlock remembered the first case with John.

Dimmock smiled. But Lestrade looked at him seriously.

"What is this I hear about you're problems?" Lestrade asked.

"I seem to have little respect at Scotland Yard, people seem to think the can walk right over me just because I'm younger." Dimmock explained.

Lestrade nodded. "I'll personally see to that you get so respect."

Dimmock smiled. This day just gets better and better. Sherlock seems to respect him and Lestrade is going to help him with his issues in Scotland Yard. Sherlock pulled out pen and paper, quickly he scribbled down his phone number and address.

"Take this." Sherlock held out the slip of paper to Dimmock.

Dimmock looked hesitant to take it.

"Remember what I told you? That you have a great career ahead of you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, if I go where you point me." Dimmock smiled.

"I'm right as always. Let me help you." Sherlock smiled.

Dimmock smiled and took the paper and hurried off in pursuit of Lestrade. Sherlock walked back to John.

"That was nice Sherlock." John said.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to hang around with that old fart Lestrade all the time." Sherlock smirked.

Dimmock would be a good partner for later crimes. He still had so much ahead of him. Still a naive little boy compared to Sherlock, but hey that will change with time.

**This is the longest one chapter story I have ever made. Review or I will hurt you.**


End file.
